ilanxdfandomcom-20200213-history
Red
Red is a legendary Pokemon trainer from Kanto region's Pallet Town, a prodigy and a former Champion of the Indigo Plateau, succeeding his rival Blue Oak and preceding Lance. He is also one of the Battle Legends that run the Battle Tree of Alola, alongside Blue and Green. He is notable for stopping Team Rocket and their leader Giovanni during his initial journey across Kanto, and for stopping the first threat of Deoxys a few years later in the Sevii Islands. Red is the primary male protagonist of the Red/Blue/Green arc, as well of the Yellow and FireRed/LeafGreen arc. He serves as a key character in the Gold/Silver/Crystal arc and the final opponent of that story. He reappears in HeartGold/SoulSilver, White 2/Black 2, Sun/Moon and UltraSun/UltraMoon arcs in a supporting roles. History Background Red was born in Pallet Town. His father was a famous trainer who left their hometown when Red was little, and he was mostly raised by his hardworking mother, although he was also cared by Professor Samuel Oak, Kanto's resident Pokemon professor. In his early childhood memories, Red recalls growing up to Blue Oak and Green, who were his best friends and would ultimately become his closest companions. When he was six, Red was gifted a male Nidoran by his mother, captured by Professor Oak who noticed Red's fascination with Pokemon. While he quickly grew close to Nidoran, Red's friendship with both Blue and Green slowly fell apart; less than a year later, Green moved out of Pallet Town. Blue, meanwhile, distanced himself from Red as he grew jealous of his grandfather's interest in Red's skills. According to Red, while the two were still on relatively friendly terms, they were never as close as they were before Green moved out. As he noticed Blue's studies on Pokemmon, Red began to study Pokemon and battles himself. Events of Red/Blue/Green Events of FireRed/LeafGreen - Part 1 Events of Gold/Silver/Crystal Events of FireRed/LeafGreen - Part 2 Events of HeartGold/SoulSilver Events of White2/Black2 Events of Sun/Moon Events of Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon Pokemon Red is a prodigy in Pokemon raising and battling, possessing a very high win rate and having defeated multiple strong and renewed opponents including his rival Green Oak, then-Elite Four member and future Indigo Plateau Champion Lance and Team Rocket leader Giovanni; all those defeats occurred within Red's first year as a trainer. Unlike other high-profile trainers, Red doesn't specializes in one or two types; in stead he keeps a diverse party of several types to cover for each other. While he is known to own over a dozen Pokemon, he appears to have preference for his Charizard and Nidoking as his main attackers. Red's fighting style leans towards the offensive, with his Pokemon knowing mostly attack moves rather than defense or status ones. He often teaches his Pokemon moves other than their own type, with members of his party such as Nidoking being capable of using several different moves from various types all at once. On hand Nidoran -> Nidorino -> Nidoking Nidoking was the first Pokemon of Red, given to him as a birthday gift when he was six, back when it was a Nidoran. After Blue distanced himself from Red and Green moved to another town, Nidoran became Red's only friend. Over the years the two bonded together and Nidoran, both as a Nidorino and a Nidoking, would become one of Red's most powerful Pokemon. Nidoran accompanied Red when the latter began his Pokemon journey, quickly becoming friends with Red's starter Charmander. Among its first battles as a proper Trainer's Pokemon were against Blue's Pidgeotto, whom he lost to. It later managed to defeat Brock's Geodude, and would be used for the majority of Red's Gym battles. Nidoran evolved into a Nidorino during Red's travel into Mt. Moon, where it also found a Moon Stone; however, he declined using the Moon Stone until he'll be strong enough as a Nidorino. Even as Red's team continued to grow, Nidorino remained one of his key battlers, and fought against Blue, Green, members of Team Rocket and Gym Leaders. During Red's time in Fuschia City, he went with Gym Leader Koga to the city's Safari Zone, where the two found themselves attacked by various Pokemon, including a Nidoran and Nidorino pack led by a shiny Nidoking. In his desperation, Nidorino grabbed hold of Red's Moon Stone, evolving into a Nidoking himself and defeating the Nidoran pack. As a Nidoking, he became one of Red's top battlers alongside Charizard, and played a pivotal role in defeating Giovanni's Nidoking, Elite Four members and Blue's Arcanine. During Red's travels to the Sevii Islands, Nidoking stayed in Red's box, although he later returned to him at some point later. Three years after Red became a Champion, Nidoking was used in Red's fight against Ethan. It quickly defeated four of Ethan's remaining five Pokemon, but was called back when Ethan called out his Typhlosion, who was instead defeated by Charizard. A few months later, Nidoking was used by Red to fight off the mythical Pokemon Deoxys, but was defeated by the DNA Pokemon. Nidoking continued to accompany his Trainer when Red agreed to take part in the Unova tournament, six years after becoming Champion. He was also taken by Red to the Alola region when Red and Blue became Battle Facility heads there. As Red's longest friend, Nidoking shares an unbreakable bond with his trainer. Even when it became apparent that Nidoking's prowess was being eclipsed by other battlers such as Charizard and Snorlax, he remained Red's most relied Pokemon thanks to a wide movepool. Nidoking was often noted for his brotherly care towards other Pokemon, though it was easily irritated at times. Nidoking's Nature is Brave, while his characteristic is "quick tempered". His current known moves include Ice Beam, Hyper Beam, Megahorn, Focus Punch, Flamethrower, Earthquake, Sludge Bomb, Thunderbolt, Rock Slide and Surf. His ability is Poison Point. Charmander -> Charmeleon -> Charizard Charizard is Red's starter Pokemon, and his second Pokemon overall. Given to him by Professor Oak as a Charmander, Charizard became Red's signature Pokemon, and is often considered to not only be Red's most powerful Pokemon, but also among the strongest trainer-owned Pokemon in the entire Pokemon world. Originally a timid yet playful Charmander, it lost its very first battle against Blue's Squirtle; thus a rivalry of sorts began between the two Starters. In spite of a rocky beginning, Charmander won his second prominent battle, against a wild Pikachu who would be become his teammate and inseparable friend. It was later the final Pokemon used by Red against Brock, narrowly defeating the latter's Onix. He eventually evolved into a Charmeleon in a rematch with Blue's Squirtle - now a Wartortle - which ended in a tie. While Charmeleon was left out of Red's Cerulean City Gym battle, he was used in the majority of Red's subsequent battles, securing easy victories. As a Charmeleon, he became a more confident fighter, but was noted for possessing a fairly brush attitude, going at odds with Nidorino at times. In Celadon City, Charmeleon served as Red's primary battler when the latter raided Team Rocket's hideout. His strength allowed him to defeat Jessie and James alongside Pikachu, and it even defeated Archer, a Rocket executive. However, Charmeleon struggled against Giovanni's Pokemon. It was in this instance he evolved into a Charizard, but he was beaten by Giovanni's powerful Rhydon, and was only spared because Giovanni decided to abandon the match. Subsequently, the newly evolved Charizard grew distant from Red and his teammates, blaming himself for losing. In spite of this, Charizard continued to fight for Red, but he became far more ruthless and quick-tempered in the process, severely injuring Erika's Pokemon during Red's Gym Battle. After a sounding defeat by Blue's Squirtle, now a powerful Blastoise, and support from both him and Green's Venusaur, Charizard began to mellow once more. With a new resolve, Charizard slowly became Red's ace Pokemon; he was the pivotal member of Red's strategy against Koga, Sabrina and Blaine, and fought in rematches against both Blue and Giovanni, losing to both but refraining from falling into depression. In a brief encounter with the mythical Mew, Charizard managed to fight with it to a stalemate. Charizard would eventually defeat Giovanni's Rhydon during the Gym match between him and Red, finally defeating one of his rivals, as well as bringing ruin to Team Rocket for the time being. Charizard remained Red's central battler when the latter took on the Elite Four, fighting and defeating a variety of opponents such as Lorelei's Jinx, Bruno's Machamp, Agatha's Arbok and Lance's Dragonite. He was the last Pokemon sent in Red's final battle against Blue, and after a long struggle, emerged victorious, cementing Red as the new Champion. He was the final Pokemon Red used in his desperate battle against the vicious Mewtwo, and ultimately defeated him despite being severely injured. Later on, Charizard stayed with Red when the latter explored the Sevii Islands, defeating Team Rocket's branch there as well as battling with the legendary Moltres. Afterwards, Charizard would continue serving as Red's signature battler throughout his fights with the likes of Ethan, the Pokemon Deoxys and the Unova Tournament, as well as the Alola Battle Tree challengers. Charizard's nature is Adamant, while his characteristic is "proud of its power". His current moves include Flamethrower, Aerial Slash, Steel Wing, Dragon Rage, Flare Blitz, Blast Burn, Shadow Claw, Earthquake, Solar Beam and Thunder Punch. His ability is Blaze. Pikachu Eevee -> Espeon Lapras Snorlax Cubone -> Marowak Companion Alolan Raichu In a box Caterpie -> Metapod ->Butterfly Fearow Tauros Scyther -> Scizor Dratini -> Dragonair -> Dragonite Electrode Hipno Befriended Moltres Mewtwo Deoxys